pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Rt/Mo FA Soul Twister
First build I've submitted, hope you like it. Dzjudz 01:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) prof=Rt/Mo hea=6 com=11+1+1 spa=12TwistingDisplacementUnionShelterof Creationof CreationHexHealth/build tbh Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Self heal is good for the midground. Otherwise, great support in the back area.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 04:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Example picture of turtle aggro spot. Another picture of the orange turtle aggro spot. Players cannot get into spellcasting range unless they go through the inner gate. Shelter before Union For more dmg reduction Ashes 14:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) The green line on the radar in the screenshot on the build page represents the place you can get the turtle stuck without it hitting you. Dzjudz 03:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Dissonance dies after like 4-5 blocks. Should swap it for soothing for more melee shutdown tbh. Steamy:> 15:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I held Green Gate against a mass of red, with a bad team. +1, I don't know why it hadn't occurred to me to use Soul Twisting there before, though I used Earthbind as well, for the Luxon that get caught in Unsteady. 22:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) The Build dose look nice, tryed it out in FA, it dose help healers out and other party members. I would love to see this build but for the luxon side, something to help the turtles out a bit, im sure its going to be a easy build to make. But over all i love the look of the build and its very fun in FA. :Easy place to aggro turtle is the wall beyond the teleporter--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I used this in FA for a full night.Boring as heck to play but from what I've gathered it helps tremendously. Held orange gate for 3/4 of the match by myself with half team there from lux side. :Yes I have to admit that this build isn't the most engaging, at least not until the Luxons break through the inner gates :D. Dzjudz 23:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I just tried it. Extremely boring but it's working and it's good for noobs in fa like me. :) I guess you can bot with this.--ValeV 21:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Boon of Creation and Hoil Veil If you are playing on Kurzick side of FA, Boon of Creation really should not be used, as you can really only use it in the beginning of the game. The rest of the time you just lose it from the Turtle Attacks. Use Spirit Siphon instead Fruit of boredom 00:42, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I found boon extremely useful when i tested this, however i can see siphon being very useful too. --Steamy Igloo! 00:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::First, spirit siphon requires points in channeling, which you don't have in this build (it would require 9 channeling to get the same amount of energy you get from boon of creation, and you don't have to put spirit spamming on hold to cast BoC nearly as much as you would using spirit siphon). Second, with Boon of Creation you can keep spamming the spirit indefinitely. Third, I have never really had a problem with enchant removal from turtles, just keep out of their blast range. If the luxons get turtles inside and get through the inner gate, the turtles will fire at the gatekeepers. The beauty of this build is that it operates in spirit range so you can keep out of the danger zone. As far as enchant removal goes, players are much more dangerous than turtles in my experience. Dzjudz 01:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::^ and 5-5'd it btw --Steamy Igloo! 01:33, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: Spirit Siphon would be useless, you're speccing into an attribute line just for (Spirit Siphon is subpar at a low att) energy mangement while you could be using a more reliable one like Boon of Creation, god forbid it gets stripped though. I believe Infuse Health would be more reliable in situation at Gunther than for a relative low self heal. At least if you spec 4 into it can still heal Gunther greatly. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 12:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Ran it with boon and dissonance and had no energy problems at all, if you use the tree spot the turtle never hits you. Dissonance worked very well in combination with the other spirits for self defense. Necromas 06:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC)